Subtlety
by zookitty
Summary: Bloody Mary tag. Sometimes Sam needed to talk, but other times Dean had to be subtle


**Important Notice:** Soo this was supposed to have gone up last thursday...I got sick. Sorry yall. I will try and be more prompt. So this is for last thursday and I will post another oneshot this thursday. For those who didn't read my last one, I'm posting a oneshot every thursday until SPN comes back on.

**Gibberings: **BM is in my top ten favorite supernatural episode. I loved it the first time I saw it and have watched it more than basically any other episode. It also was the one episode that scared the jujubees right out of me! hahah hope you enjoy

Thanks to Moogs for an awesome betaing and to Sky for helping me spell Häagen-Dazs. Cause seriously...who knew? You gals rock my socks off!

**Spoilers: **Bloody Mary

* * *

Dean did not like chick-flick moments. He was not about to break down and share his feelings over a tub of Häagen-Dazs; in fact, that mental image creeped him out more than a little. He just didn't do the touchy-feely thing.

Sometimes though, that was exactly what Sam needed. In those moments Dean would put aside his own quirks and focus on his little brother.

_We're gonna have to talk about this sometime Sam._

He'd tried to get the younger hunter to open up. He'd pushed and prodded as gently as he could. Normally chick-flick moments were Sam's thing, but sometimes they weren't. Sometimes Sam would shut down. In those moments Dean had to be a little more subtle.

_-_-_

Sam pushed open the motel door, his vision slowly adjusting to the dimly lit room. His eyes were hurting, his head was pounding and his chest felt tight. In short, Bloody Mary had worked him over well. He had not complained about it, but of course Dean knew anyway. The whole ride Dean had kept the music low, a very uncharacteristic move for the older hunter…unless of course Sam needed it for one reason or another.

The youngest Winchester sighed, dropping his duffle on the floor. He let himself collapse on the bed, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Sam let himself begin to drift until he heard a clink on the table beside him.

Regretfully peeling open his eyes he saw Dean hovering beside him, a glass of water and some Advil in his hands.

Sam took it without complaint. He knew how hard it was for Dean not to rush him right to the hospital.

"You want the shower?" Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Nah…go ahead," the younger slurred, sleep already creeping back over him. He drifted off to the familiar sounds of running water and hummed Metallica.

_-_-_

When Sam woke it was dark. He remembered it being afternoon when he fell asleep. A yawn tore from his lips and he slowly stretched his aching muscles. The headache was only a dull throb now, and his vision had cleared up a lot. Sam slowly uncoiled from the bed and glanced around the motel room. The digital clock read 1:00 AM in large unforgiving numbers. There was another glass of water with his next dose of Advil resting safely on the table, and there was Dean asleep in the chair beside him. If there had been anyone there to see it Sam would have rolled his eyes, but alone with only his sleeping brother as witness he smiled. Dean's protective hover-craft method of brothering was annoying at most times, but half asleep and practically overdosed on Advil Sam could easily see it for what it was—just another way Dean said he cared, without actually having to _say _anything.

The young hunter rose softly from the bed, careful not to make too much noise. He rubbed his eyes groggily as he walked into the bathroom. This was the first time he'd slept dreamlessly since leaving Stanford and apparently his tired body was not ready to give it up just yet. He knew as soon as the exhaustion left him the dreams would return. Bloody Mary had dragged up the things he tried to bury, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet.

As he entered the bathroom he lowered his eyes, not wanting to catch a glimpse of his reflection. He couldn't handle that today. Sam had been avoiding mirrors all day, and he almost made it out of the bathroom when something caught his eyes. Slowly, hesitantly, his gaze rose to the mirror…or rather where a mirror should have been. Instead there was only empty nails. He stepped back into the main room to find the small mirror out there covered entirely by Dean's jacket.

It was only then he noticed his brother was awake and watching him. Sam smiled, which meant "thank you". Dean nodded, which meant "your welcome".

Sometimes things can be cured by words, but sometimes you don't have to say anything at all.


End file.
